


Forever

by Trash



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: ACTUAL FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, quarter past midnight video feels made this happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Dan shaves his head.





	Forever

“You look like a chav,” Kyle says when he first sees it. 

Dan runs a hand over his head and raises an eyebrow. “Thanks?”

“No, seriously. I like it. ASBO chic.” He pulls Dan into his arms and rubs his hands across his hair frantically, until Dan is laughing and squirming free. 

*

Later, whilst they’re sitting watching the telly, Kyle runs his hand back and forth across Dan’s scalp absently until Dan says, “You trying to generate static?”

Kyle’s hand falters. “Oh,” he says, “sorry.” 

“No, no. It’s fine. Feels nice. Keep going.”

So Kyle does. “I really do like it, you know. I mean, you look like you’re going to hate crime me but aside from that.”

Dan laughs. “Oh shut up, I had my hair this short when we first met. Remember?”

“Mmm. That’s what it makes me think of. All I could see when I looked at you were your eyes. Like fucking anime eyes or something.” He shifts in his seat and pinches Dan’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Look at you,” he says, quietly. “You’re beautiful.”

Dan blushes and looks away, Kyle’s stare too intense. “Stop it.”

“No,” Kyle says. “Really. I love you, you chav.”

And Dan smiles, lopsided and honest. “Love you too.”


End file.
